


The Bad Guy

by Kalzul



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [8]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Singing a song actually helps when distracting yourself from an attack, Song fic, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalzul/pseuds/Kalzul
Summary: Based on "The Bad Guy (Reprise)" from The Ultimate Storytime.





	The Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I've done this and it actually helped distract me. I don't recommend it as a constant solving but it helps.

Tears blurred Virgil's vision as his hands tugged on fistfuls of his hair, distantly hearing voices as though they were at the end of a tunnel. It appears they were calling his name? That was his best guess at this point. "Virgil? Virgil, can you hear me kiddo?" Logan put a hand on Patton's shoulder, "I don't think he can, we just have to wait." The pain on Patton's face at that comment almost matched Virgil's, Logan couldn't stand those sad eyes so he pulled Patton into a hug, albeit a little stiff on his end. The other began softly crying.

Roman was sitting on the floor silently, staring directly at Virgil, who was curled in the corner, sitting on the ground. Roman had planted himself opposite him, staring at him sadly. Logan sighed sadly, shifting to sit on the floor with Patton in his arms. It was like this almost every time Virgil had a panic attack. The windows in the mind palace would show the weather growing darker, beginning to storm outside and sometimes making the power go out. They all knew now what this meant, they didn't before.

Now, however, Virgil's emotions needed a distraction and as quick as possible. Racking his brain for a quick answer, he concluded that belting out a song that resonated closely with him was a good idea. The debate of doing it here with the others or here in his room was the worst but he realised that the others wouldn't let him leave, so he only had one option. If he was going to calm down, he was going to have to do this and fast.

Taking a shaky deep breath, Virgil began singing in a beautiful but broken voice, "even when you think you've finally reached the ending," the others froze and looked at him, staring at him with an emotion he couldn't place his finger on, "you might realize you've only been pretending..." He bit his lip, taking a breath before continuing, "You only want to tell the story right, but you're haunted by the black and white..." His tears had started to fall faster but his breathing had slowed. Virgil's heart clenched in his chest but he continued, "it's not as simple as you thought, but was it all, all for not?

"When the story drops you hard into the pavement," Patton, Logan and Roman had adjusted themselves into a cross-legged position on the floor in front of Virgil, listening to him sing with slight worry and that unnamed emotion etched on their faces. "Even though you thought you knew what to behave meant..." This line hit home, seeing as he'd been trying to be better, to behave recently but it appeared he didn't really know what that meant, "but you find out you were thinking wrong, as you wind up back where you belong," another shaky inhale, "and you try to get it right...

"But instead it just comes back to bite you!" Virgil began projecting more, trying to be louder because his quiet voice wasn't quite working, he needed his makeshift audience to hear his sorrow, "I never wanted to be the bad guy! The bad guy, the bad guy!" He let a sob slip through his lips, his voice quieting a little again, "I never wanted to be the bad guy..." He curled on himself, sobbing sadly, though he had a smile on his face?

"But that's just how the story goes," he looked up at the others, smiling so wide and he didn't know why, "yeah, that's just how the story goes..." Virgil let his gaze meet each of theirs, meeting Roman's, then Logan's and then Patton's, before closing his eyes and hunching on himself further. He heard shuffling around him but chose to ignore it, that is until he felt three pairs of arms wrap around him. They all emphasised their breathing so he could copy and hugged him so tight.

When he'd calmed down considerably, they pulled back and met his eyes, all singing the same line to him in response to his quote-unquote "solo" from earlier. "That doesn't have to be where the story goes." They were smiling at him and he was smiling back and his hair soared with love and fondness. He was very glad they were they way they were and he wouldn't change them for the world. But, he would change  _with_ them, because they inspired him to do so.


End file.
